


Bintang Jatuh tanpa harapan

by Nanasrbf



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi, Self-Hatred, Slaves, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Tidak semua bintang jatuh membawa harapan. Dan Ciel masuk ke dalam orang-orang yang percaya hal itu.didedikasikan untuk #SecretValentine2018





	Bintang Jatuh tanpa harapan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfict ini. 
> 
> p.s: Semoga kamu suka, maaf kalau garamku kurang asin :)))

Bintang jatuh tanpa harapan

SebaCiel

Spesial untuk #SecretValentine

 

 

 

“Kenapa menyelamatkanku?”

 

Sekali lagi dia bertanya. Pandangan mata kosong tanpa makna, tubuh lemah diiringi nafas yang tercekat. Untuk kali ini, tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir si penyelamat. Tubuh mungil tadi diangkat, dibawa ke peristirahatan agar dapat sedikit tenang.

 

“Kenapa menyelamatkanku?”

 

Tidak ada lagi jawaban.

 

Tangan si penyelamat sibuk membersihkan sisa darah di pelipis, bekas hantaman batuan sungai namun si korban masih mendapat kesadaran. Lagi-lagi dia kagum dengan fisik si mungil. Tidak ada tatapan berarti diantara mereka, sama-sama kosong.

 

Kondisi tubuh benar-benar tidak baik. Dapat dilihat dari ruam di sepanjang tulang selangka, punggung, dada, perut, dan banyak bagian yang membuat Sebastian ngilu. Ada bekas sayatan diantara ruam, entah di leher ataupun di pergelangan tangan mendekati urat nadi.

 

Sebastian melirik kartu kecil yang terselip diantara telinga. Pemuda bernama lengkap Ciel Phantomhive, 5000 euro, lunas; dengan darah sebagai penghias. Tidak ada pembicaraan berarti, Ciel masih diam bak boneka lilin, dengan tatapan yang terus kosong.

 

“Apakah kau penyelamatku?”

 

Lagi-lagi dia bergumam.

 

“Apakah kau harapan dari bintang jatuh tempatku berharap dulu?”

 

Tidak ada jawaban.

 

Sebastian menaiki sofa dan duduk disamping Ciel yang masih bergumam tanpa alasan. Tangannya mengarah ke pipi Ciel, mengelusnya pelan, kemudian mengecupnya berulang kali. Bibirnya mendekat;berbisik pelan.

 

“Seandainya tidak bagaimana, hm?” tanya Sebastian pelan. Bibirnya mengulum pelan telinga dan mengecupnya lagi. “Oh lihatlah ruam-ruam ini.”

 

Tubuh Ciel menegang, kilas balik kenangan pahit bergantian membayangi. Tangannya reflek menampar Sebastian yang berada dekat di sebelahnya. “TIDAK! JANGAN!”

 

“Kenapa Ciel? apakah masih ingin kuumpankan lagi?”

 

“PERGI!”

 

Sebastian mendekat lagi, kali ini menangkup pipi Ciel kasar sambil menatap dalam kearah mata dua warna Ciel.

 

“Harusnya kau berterimakasih, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu.”

 

“TIDAK!”

 

Bayangan Ciel terpenjara di ruang bawah tanah mulai kembali datang. Suasana yang kelam, banyak mata yang memandang, ada pula teriakan orang menyebut ratusan ribu dolar. Matanya terkunci, tubuhnya yang sudah lemah mulai berteriak lelah. Di sisi lain, seorang pria menaikkan harga paling tinggi.

 

Dia baik, memperlakukan Ciel sebagai manusia pada umumnya. Tidak lagi seperti pelacur sekali pakai. Dia baik, dia menjadi harapan Ciel lagi.

 

Namun mimpi hanya mimpi, di malam bulan purnama, satu bintang jatuh membuat Ciel ingin berharap keluar dari tempat ini, atau mungkin dunia ini. saat satu pisau hampir menyayat nadi, tubuhnya ditarik keluar kamar mandi dan dilemparkan ke ruangan gelap lagi. Ciel sekali lagi kembali merasakan perih, baik fisik maupun batin.

 

Bintang jatuhnya, sama seperti harapan yang menghilang. Dan Sebastian, pemilik tubuh yang menyelamatkan dan membunuh dirinya perlahan.

 

“ _It’s time to dinner, honey.”_

 

Dan gendang kematian berdengung di kepala Ciel.

 

**E N D**

**Author's Note:**

> Sama seperti notes diatas, maafkan aku kalo garamnya kurang asin :3   
> aku harap kamu suka sama hadiah ini, walau aku agak gemes juga kok ngasih hadiah asin begini :3


End file.
